


Too Little, Too Late

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Thea needs to work on her timing.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Thea Queen
Series: Finding My Way [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 3





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Arrow  
Title: Too Little, Too Late  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Thea Queen  
Pairing: Spencer/Thea  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Thea needs to work on her timing.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds, Spencer, Arrow, or Thea. Jeff Davis, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and  
Marc Guggenheim own these shows and characters.  
Words: 157 without title and ending.

Word to use: Timing

FMW # 15: Too Little, Too Late

 _‘I need to work on my timing,’_ Thea thought as she arrived at Spencer’s apartment, just in time to see him and a woman exit, and share a kiss as they walked to his car.

Seven months ago, Spencer had come to her and told her that he loved her, and she had told him that she needed time. That her heart was still trying to heal from the loss of Roy.

But now, it was too little, too late. Apparently, Spencer had found someone who was ready to be in a relationship, ready to be there with him and for him.

She had missed her chance, and it hurt. As she watched them get into his car and then drive away, she walked back to her own car. Even though she was sad at having missed her chance, she was glad that at least Spencer was happy.

Thea got into her own car, buckled up, turned the car on, checked traffic, and then drove home.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
